The Ultimate Spongebob Meme Battle Royal
Description Spongebob. A show a lot of us like. He has a lot of memes. So I'm putting them together in a match. Battle. In Bikini Bottom, Until time and space began to be distorted, this was caused by Youtube Poop Spongebob '''and his reality warping ability. He simply felt the urge to kill someone because we all wake up one day feeling like that. Suddenly he ran into Spongebob but strangely he had black spiky hair, like an anime character(cough, cough, Goku, cough). "Hey you! You look worthy!" The Saiyan Sea Sponge said to the now distorting Sponge. "How about a fight." "Yeeeeeaaaaaah!" Youtube Poop Spongebob said in a distorted tone. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Saiyan Spongebob shouted as he sorrounded himself with an aura of energy as he transformed. His hair was blonde. This was '''Super Saiyan Spongebob. They were about to fight until Spongebob but with a morbid face and body walked across Bikini Bottom, he was dragging the corpse of a bikini bottomite that he has just killed with one hand, holding a knife with another. This was Morbid Spongebob or Spingebill. '''Spingebill was bored of killing weak citizens but he saw Youtube Poop Spongebob facing Super Saiyan Spongebob and ran between them and got into his fighting stance. This told the two that another challenger approached. While the three were about to fight, someone popped out of a carboard box near the sidewalk where they were about to fight. The person who popped out of the box was not a homeless person but Imagination Spongebob.' "Hey you three! I want to fight you guys and use my imagination to fight!" Imagination Spongebob said, creating a rainbow by waving his arms as he said "Imagination". Meanwhile Spongebob walked by. He looked normal. He approached the 4. "I heard you 4 are fighting. I'm very tough. Wanna know how tough am I? I'll have you know I stubbed my toe while watering my kelp garden and I only cried for 20 minutes." This Spongebob was none other than '''Tough Spongebob.' The 4 thought he was pretty tough because stubbing your toe is very painful. Meanwhile the 5 saw Spongebob with his face extremely high. They stared at the weird Spongebob. This Spongebob was none other than You Like Krabby Patties, Dontcha Squidward? Spongebob. '''But YLKPDS Spongebob wasn't looking for a fight, he was simply looking for the sight of Squidward eating a krabby patty, so he can expose him. He found the 5 staring at him. "You all are staring at me, I guess you all want the D-" Before YLKPSDS Spongebob could finish his setence, the 5 got into fighting stances, triggered that YLKPSDS Spongebob would even think about that. Suddenly the sky begans to distort and warp and out of the blue appeared, Spongebob but he was Hyper Realistic. His name was simply '''Hyper Realistic Spongebob. "I want to fight you guys!" Hyper Realistic Spongebob said, his voice somewat slow and distorted. Meanwhile a time machine appeared. Outside of it came out Spongebob but he was naked and he wore a loincloth. This was noneother than the infamous meme, Spongegar. The 7 turned to him. Spongegar immediately got into a defensive stance, because we all know Dat moment when you minding yo business and you was near a fight and the 7 people challenge you. Suddenly the 8 heard a yodeling sound and they turned to see, Spongebob but he was wearing a large tophat. He was dancing and yodeling. But the caption before them said "Spoons Rattling." This was none other than Spoons Rattling Spongebob. 'He was hitchiking which was a bad influence for children since HITCHIKING IS NOT A SAFE WAY OF TRANSPORTATION ESPECIALLY FOR CHILDREN! The noise was distracting them from fighting, so Spingebill ran up to Spoons Rattling Spongebob and punched him in the face. Spoons Rattling Spongebob was triggered and got into his fighting stance which was a dab. Suddenly a normal looking Spongebob was walking towards the 9. He took a deep breath. "BOI!" He shouted. This was none of than '*breath in* Boi Spongebob. '''"I'm about to roast y'all." The 9 did not want to be roasted. Super Saiyan Spongebob punched *breath in" Boi Spongebob so hard he was sent flying back several meters. "BOI! I'm about to get at you!" *breath in* Boi Spongebob yelled. He was triggered. Meanwhile they 10 saw Spongebob but his face looked funny and his arms were moving. This was '''Too Much Sauce Spongebob. '''Too Much Sauce Spongebob was upset because he put to much sauce on his krabby patties, he needed to take out his anger on the 10. He challegened them. "Eh! Eh! Eh!" Too Much Sauce Spongebob said, this was the only sound he could make. The 10 knew he wanted to challenge them and accepted his challenge. Just as they were about to fight, they heard a loud noise. "SOILED IT! SOILED IT!" They turned to see Spongebob but his mouth was opened abnormally wide. He was upset that a customer asked for a medium soda but he screwed up and gave him a large. This was '''SOILED IT! Spongebob. They can't possibly fight in peace with this racket. "SHUT UP!" Youtube Poop Spongebob yelled. Due to the fact that SOILED IT! Spongebob said "SOILED IT!" so much that even he went crazy, he slapped Youtube Poop Spongebob in the face. Suddenly the 12 saw something that was somewat creepy teleport in near them. It was Spongebob but he had no mouth and his eyes were wide and bloodshot. This was Bootleg Spongebob. '''Bootleg Spongebob walked up to the 12 and wanted to kill them. Of course he couldn't talk because he didn't have a mouth but the message was understood. Meanwhile the 13 saw Spongebob but he was dried up even though he was underwater and sweating uncontrollably. This was The '''I Don't Need It Spongebob. "I don't need it." He told himself. He was trying to convince himself, not to join his meme rivals. "I don't need it." He said again. He snapped. "I NEED IT!" I Don't Need It Spongebob needed to win the battle of the Ultimate Memes, he ran towards the 13. Suddenly beneath them a Banner appeared, it was Spongebob but he was uncontrollably laughing. This was''' Inappropriate Timing Banner Spongebob. It was inappropriate to laugh at this time, since the 14 were about to fight! There's nothing funny about fighting! The 14 were angry that Inappropriate Timing Banner Spongebob was laughing at their fight and glared at him, with this expection of Bootleg Spongebob who's eyes were forever wide. Inappropriate Timing Banner Spongebob looked awkwardly at the 14. Suddenly just as the 15 were about to fight, Someone who was sleeping on the floor, immediately woke up. It was Spongebob, but he was green and had white clothing, in his hands where a bong. It was none other than Spongebong Hempants. Last night he and Hashbrick took to many drugs and Spongebong passed out and woke up in Bikini Bottom. Spongebong got up wasted and looked at the 15. He shook himself and suddenly, he want crazy. It was due to the large doses of crack, he did. He charged at the 15 angry for no apparent reason and got in his fighting stance. That was all the Spongebob Memes there were. '''Here we goooooooo! Super Saiyan Spongebob attacked first, he slapped Hyper Realistic Spongebob knocking him back. Meanwhile Spongebong decided to take advange of the fact that he wasn't being attacked yet and pulled out some Malaysian Fire Seaweed Brownies and wolfed them down. He then grabbed a crack pipe and smoked it. This made him angrier due to the higher dose of crack. He ran toward Spingebill and he punched him knocking the psychopathic Spongebob back. Spongebong smoked even more crack. He needed the adreneline and rage to fight. He was extremely angry by the time he finished smoking. But his lungs were damaged. He ran at Spingebill and the two wrestled. Spingebill kicked Spongebong in the gut. Spongebong was already dizzy from to many drugs and the force caused him to hit the ground. Spongebong was to dizzy to get up. Spingebill jumped on Spongebong and stabbed him in the gut with his knife. Due to all the drugs and being stabbed in the gut, Spongebong vommitted all the chips and Seaweed Brownies he got after getting the munchies. After he vommitted the chips and seeweed brownies, he vommitted blood. His red eyes squinty eyes finally shut. That's what he got for being a bad influence. Drugs are bad kids! 15/16 Spongebob Memes Remaining. Imagination Spongebob used his imagination to drive a box toward Super Saiyan Spongebob. It slammed into him knocking The Saiyan Sponge back. Imagination Spongebob blasted a rainbow beam at the Saiyan using his rainbow manipulation. "ENOUGH!" Super Saiyan Spongebob shouted and grabbed Imagination Spongebob. Super Saiyan Spongebob threw the poor Spongebob Meme so hard, he broke the sound barrier creating a ringing in Imagination Spongebob's ears as he slammed into a mountain causing it to explode and sent Imagination Spongebob flying back at Super Saiyan Spongebob. Imagination Spongebob was dazed by getting slammed into the mountain and can't think straight so he couldn't use his imagination to help him. Super Saiyan Spongebob fired a beam at Imagination Spongebob causing him to explode. 14/16 Spongebob Memes Remaining. Spingebill stands over Spongebong's corpse and celebrates his victory. However I don't Need It Spongebob walks up to him. Spingebill simply kicked the dehydrated spongebob to the ground who was weak from dehydration. Spingebill is about to stab I Don't Need It Spongebob. "I don't need it....." I Don't Need It Spongebob Says who needed the dankness of Spingebill to survive the fight. "I don't need it....." "I NEED IT!!!!!!" I Don't Need It Spongebob absorbs Spingebill's Soul and Dankness right as he was about to stab him. Spingebill's creepy eyes became dull as he slumped to the ground. Spingebill was given a quickscope, shades, a blunt, and doritos as he shoots Super Saiyan Spongebob back with the quickscope. 13/16 Spongebob Memes Remaining. Inappropriate Timing Banner Spongebob started laughing at the Spongebob Memes fighting. He was even laughing when 3 of the memes died. Suddenly Bootleg Spongebob teleports to Inappropriate Timing Banner Spongebob. If Bootleg Spongebob could talk and had a mouth, he would have told Inappropriate Timing Banner Spongebob to shut up. "Whatchya Gonna Do?" Inappropriate Timing Banner Spongebob taunted before resuming his laugh. Bootleg Spongebob stares at Inappropriate Timing Banner Spongebob. The background begins to go black. Bootleg Spongebob blinks once and goes back to staring. Inappropriate Timing Banner Spongebob stops laughing and grabs a bottle of bleach and chugs it down. He finishes the bottle before his eyes widden and he vomits and dies from drinking a whole bottle of bleach. 12/16 Spongebob Memes Remaining. You Like Krabby Patties Dontcha Squidward? Spongebob runs into Youtube Poop Spongebob. YLKPDS Spongebob charges at Youtube Poop Spongebob who uses his reality warping to freeze time. Youtube Poop Spongebob punches his opponent multiple times and unfreezes time as YLKPDS Spongebob is covered in bruises. Youtube Poop Spongebob punches YLKPDS Spongebob in the crotch. "You punched my crotch. You want the D-" "SHUT UP!" Youtube Poop Spongebob said throwing a turd at YLKPDS Spongebob's head. The Poop blows up YLKPDS Spongebob's head. YLKPDS Spongebob's headless corpse drops. 11/16 Spongebob Memes Remaining. *breath in*Boi Spongebob walked up to the other 10. "*Inhale* BOI! BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE FAKE ASS CLOGS! WHAT ARE DOSE?" "Those are my Chanclas!" Youtube Poop Spongebob replied. Meanwhile Spongegar walked up to Soiled it! Spongebob. "SOILED IT! SOILED IT!" Soiled It Spongebob said since it was the only thing he could say. Soiled It Spongebob bit down on Spongegar's head due to him opening his mouth extremely wide. Spongegar got in a defensive stance because dat moment when you fighting someone and they bite you. Spongegar used all his dank energy and charged it up in a punch. He threw the punch causing Soiled It! Spongebob to explode. 10/16 Spongebob Memes Remaining. I don't need it Spongebob manages to avoid Hyper Realistic Spongebob. He runs into To Much Sauce Spongebob. "Eh, Eh, Eh!" To Much Sauce Spongebob said waving his arms. I don't need it Spongebob simply blew him up with a shot from his new quickscope. 9/16 Spongebob memes remaining. Spoons rattling Spongebob hits Youtube Poop Spongebob with his spoon, sending him back. Suddenly Tough Spongebob walks up to Spoons Rattling Spongebob and tries to show off by flexing his non-existant muscles. 'Wanna know how tough am I? I'll have you know I played flappy bird and I only threw my phone into a wall 30 times while cursing at the top of my lungs." While he was bragging, Spoons Rattling Spongebob hit Tough Spongebob so hard that he was sent back near an ice cube where he slipped on it and covered himself with Boo-Boos. Tough Spongebob had lost 1 pint of blood. Spoons Rattling Spongebob hit Tough Spongebob in the face with the spoon to finish him off. 8/16 Spongebob memes remaining. Bootleg Spongebob teleports to Spongegar. The background began to dark as loud static is heard(for some reason). Spongegar grabs a bottle of bleach. He popped off the cap, he then drank the whole bottle. After a while, Spongegar was still alive! He got in a defensive stance because "dat moment when you drink bleach, but you still alive." He vommited everywhere and dropped unconcious. But he was still alive. I don't need it Spongebob who was right next to Spongegar, grabbed a bottle of bleach and drank it as well, but he wasn't very lucky unlike Spongegar. He dropped to the ground. But unlike Spongegar he wasn't unconcious. 7/16 Spongebob memes remaning Hyper Realistic Spongebob kicks Super Saiyan Spongebob in the face and walks toward *breath in*Boi Spongebob. *breath in*Boi Spongebob inhales. "BOI!" Hyper Realistic Spongebob uses his reality warping to turn the sky purple. He punched *breath in*Boi Spongebob so hard he got sent flying off. *breath in*Boi Spongebob breaths in. '"BOI!" Hyper Realistic Spongebob flies at *breath in*Boi Spongebob. Thrusting his hand inside *breath in*Boi Spongebob, he rips*breath in*Boi Spongebob to shreds. 6/16 Spongebob memes remaining. Meanwhile Spoons Rattling Spongebob saw Bootleg Spongebob standing over Spongegar's Unconcious body and began to dance and yodel. Bootleg Spongebob began to make the background dark but Spoons Rattling Spongebob turned on earape mode. The loudness was so loud that it created a sound wave and sent Bootleg Spongebob flying atleast at Mach 420. When he finished. Bootleg Spongebob was lying on the ground with blood coming out of his head, but it was black blood! Spoons Rattling Spongebob swung his spoon and finished off the Spongebob creepypasta. Spoons Rattling Spongebob looked at the corpse of his opponent, suprisingly, his eyes were still open and they were wide. 5/16 Spongebob memes remaining. Hyper Realistic Spongebob is met by Super Saiyan Spongebob who charges up a Kamehameha. "KAME!" "HAME!" "HAH!" Super Saiyan Spongebob blasts the kamehameha at Hyper Realistic Spongebob engulfing him. By the time Super Saiyan Spongebob finished.....he saw Hyper Realistic Spongebob still standing them. "You're pretty powerful." Super Saiyan Spongebob began to transform into Super Saiyan 2 Spongebob. Super Saiyan 2 Spongebob flew at Hyper Realistic Spongebob and threw a punch with his right arm only for Hyper Realistic Spongebob to catch it and rip it clean out of it's socket. As blood spurted everywhere, Hyper Realistic Spongebob knocked Super Saiyan 2 Spongebob to the ground with one slap, creating a crator. As Super Saiyan 2 Spongebob struggled to stand up, Hyper Realistic Spongebob flew behind Super Saiyan 2 Spongebob and punched him in the back and grasped his spine. Picking up Super Saiyan 2 Spongebob, Hyper Realistic Spongebob ripped Super Saiyan 2 Spongebob in half easily. Super Saiyan 2 Spongebob simply reverted back to regular Spongebob but with blacck and spiky hair. Hyper Realistic Spongebob dropped the 2 halves as blood spurted from them as he proceeded to walk towards Youtube Poop Spongebob. 4/16 Spongebob Memes Remaining. Youtube Poop Spongebob however stopped time as he saw Hyper Realistic Spongebob walking toward him. He pulled out several knives and threw them at Hyper Realistic Spongebob's frozen body in a Jojo's Bizzare Adventure Reference. He unfroze time as the knives impaled Hyper Realistic Spongebob. Suddenly Hyper Realistic Spongebob used his reality warping and burst out of the knives. "ENOUGH!" Hyper Realistic Spongebob made the terrain distorted and Hyper Realistic. Hyper Realistic Spongebob flew toward Youtube Poop Spongebob and punched him in the chest. His hand came out the other side of the chest of Youtube Poop Spongebob. In his hands.......was the heart of Youtube Poop Spongebob. Pulling his arm out of Youtube Poop Spongebob's chest, he watched his opponent fall. Then he crushed the heart. 3/16 Spongebob Memes Remaining. Hyper Realistic Spongebob walked to see if there were any other memes for him to kill. He saw Spoons Rattling Spongebob. He flew towards Spoons Rattling Spongebob. Hyper Realistic Spongebob punched Spoons Rattling Spongebob in the face sending him flying across the terrain at high speed. Hyper Realistic Spongebob flew towards Spoons Rattling Spongebob and did a combo on him. Spoons Rattling Spongebob swung his spoon and it hit Hyper Realistic Spongebob and sent him flying back. Spoons Rattling Spongebob started to dance and yodel and then he turned on the Earape Mode. It was so loud it caused Hyper Realistic Spongebob's head to explode as he dropped. 2/16 Spongebob Memes Remaining. Meanwhile Spongegar regained conciousness after drinking bleach. He looks around and sees multiple corpses everywhere. He gets in a defensive stance because dat moment when you wake up and you see corpses everywhere. Then he saw Spoons Rattling Spongebob running toward him. Spoons Rattling Spongebob swung his spoon. It connected with him and sent him flying. Spongegar used his dankness and blasted a beam of dank energy creating a fire......underwater. Spoons Rattling Spongebob started to dance and yodel. He turned on the earape mode. Spongegar's ears began to bleed. He got in a defensive stance because dat moment when you listened to earape and yo ears start bleeding. Spongegar punched Spoons Rattling Spongebob in the face knocking him back. Both charged at it each other. They reared back their fists and their fists surged with dank energy. They used all the dank energy they could possibly muster. They threw the punches as they collided with each other. BOOOOOOOOOOOM! When the explosion cleared, Spoons Rattling Spongebob was lying on the floor. Blood was pooling around him but he was still alive, he sees Spongegar standing over him. The last thing he sees is the Meme God before his eyes shut. Forever. Spongegar beats his chest and begins to let out a victory howl. DBX! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Hyper Anon Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Joke themed DBX Battles